


(Un)Truce

by worthitsweightinau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthitsweightinau/pseuds/worthitsweightinau
Summary: A painting based on Truce by Itllsetyoufree
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	(Un)Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [truce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738857) by [itllsetyoufree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itllsetyoufree/pseuds/itllsetyoufree). 



> It was a pleasure to collab with itllsetyoufree as part of my first participation in a Big Bang project. Find both of us on tumblr at itllsetyoufree.tumblr.com & battenthecrosshatches.tumblr.com.


End file.
